Len sama Goyoujin
by Totor0
Summary: Len never thought that tutoring would be really hard.


**Len-sama Goyoujin**

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I've written another fanfiction. And it would be my first time to write in La Corda D'oro. Yey! XD. Anyway, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the anime/manga La Corda D'oro Primo Passo or any of its characters.

--

**Chapter 1**

He wasn't a hermit. He was just the type of person who never liked to interact with people. As long as they don't mind him, he won't mind them. He liked to be in solitude, for he enjoyed the tranquility. But of course this peacefulness would always be disturbed.

He never thought that his specialty in playing the violin would bring him to a girl in need of tutorials. Tsukimori Len stared at the dumbfounded girl flipping through a series of musical sheets that took him a long time to arrange. He sighed.

Hanazawa Shimizu, or so-called 'music girl' for her straight failing grades in music and for being the undisputed last placer in their class ranking was, indeed, his classmate. It was a questionable truth of how she became a music student when all she does is fail her music class. And the controversy made her renowned throughout the whole music department.

Aside from that, he never knew anything about her. Not that he wanted to know anyway. Hanazawa was just sent to him by their teacher in order for _him_ to tutor her. He sat in bewilderment.

--

"You failed again Hanazawa!" Okita-sensei stared at the list of failing grades of the one and only Hanazawa Shimizu.

"What can I do? I just did my very best," the girl across the table said. Her ears used to the number of scolding she receives and her tongue accustomed to the well-rehearsed line.

The teacher sighed. "Didn't you have your tutors? What happened to Yukita-san?"

Shimizu gave her a quizzical look, surprised that she didn't hear about the dramatic exit of Yukita-san from their tutorial session. "She… quitted, Sensei."

Okita-sensei's eyes widened and she stared straight at Shimizu. "What about Ogawa?"

"Quitted."

"Tateishi?"

"He qui-. Well I don't really know, I haven't heard a single news from him ever since he stopped teaching me," Shimizu shrugged.

Once again, Okita-sensei sighed and slumped back at her chair, feeling the velvet on her back. _Utterly hopeless_, as anyone would say to Shimizu.

She sat straight back up and looked at Hanazawa's records. "So your instrument is the violin, right?"

"Hai. And I want to be the best violinist the world has ever seen!" Shimizu said in the most boastful tone anyone has ever heard.

Okita-sensei forced a weak smile, happy that her student has a _big_ ambition to look up to. "You know very well that you have failing grades in your music subject."

Shimizu nodded.

"And if you want to achieve your _dream_ you should reach for the passing mark in order for you not to be expelled from this school."

Shimizu leaned closer, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"You should start having tutorial sessions _again_."

Shimizu frowned.

"I know you find it hard having someone tutor you, but it's your last resort," Okita-sensei looked through the list of violinist who could be able to teach Shimizu. Her eyes met a very familiar name. "Do you know Tsukimori Len?"

Shimizu looked flabbergasted, "Who?"

"Tsukimori Len. He's _your _classmate. And he joined the concours," Okita-sensei showed her a sheet of paper with Len's picture attached in it.

"Oh. _Him_," Shimizu frowned. Of course _anyone_ would know Tsukimori Len. He's from a well known family, he has good grades, and he's a prodigy. But aside from his skills, Shimizu found him to be cold around people. The _only_ fault she found from him. But if she _does_ find another fault hidden within the blue-haired boy she would happily dance naked around the whole school.

Len was incapable of socially connecting to other people. Talking to him was equivalent to talking with a huge ice block. He had this cold aura within him. Sure a lot of people find him rude. But what surprises her the most is how he manages to attract girls. Sure he was good looking, but there was something else. And it was way beyond her.

Shimizu snapped back from her thoughts when Okita-san handed her a letter. "Please give that to Tsukimori when you get back to your class. Starting today, he's going to be your tutor _until _you get the passing mark."

--

Shimizu stood in front of the prodigy known by the name of Tsukimori Len. She felt his cold aura, and she immediately shook it off. She reminded herself that when summer comes, she would gladly sit beside Len. One can produce an air conditioning system out of him.

"Tsukimori-san?" she tried to sound as polite as possible.

The boy turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Okita-sensei wanted me to give this to you," Shimizu handed him the letter.

Len read it for a moment before turning to her. "Excuse me for a moment." And he immediately walked away.

Half an hour passed when Len returned, an odd look on his face.

--

"Shall we begin?" Shimizu asked as she looked at the last musical sheet.

Len stood up from his seat, trying to keep a serious façade even under stress. "We're going to start with the basics."

He took out his violin from its case when Shimizu suddenly grabbed it from him.

"Oh no. It's okay. I'm quite good in playing the violin," she positioned herself and started to stroke the strings.

A scratch suddenly echoed throughout the room, which gave Len a chill right down his spine. He knew that wasn't a good sound.

At that moment, Len knew it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

--

**A/N:** How was it? Grammar is a little bit off since I don't have a beta for this story yet. Some of the names of Shimizu's tutors are taken from several anime since I'm not really good in making up Japanese names. XD.

_Len-sama Goyoujin_ means _Len be careful_ in English.

I'll gladly accept all your reviews. Just don't hesitate to push the review button.


End file.
